What does she have that I don't?
by BlazeStarkRogers
Summary: Hiro watched, sulking as Tadashi was talking to some blonde bimbo. She had her hand twirl a strand of her hair as she pretended to listen to his Nii-san talk about how he was going to change the world. He hated her. ((INCEST))


Okay, so this has Hidahsi as previously seen in the relationships and also in the tags. So that means that we have INCEST in this story. If you don't like that, then you're welcome to leave and I bid you a great day. For those of you that chose to stay, you're welcome to enjoy. Also, this is my first time writing in this fandom, so if it's OOC, I apologize, and if I got some details wrong, apologies. So, spelling mistakes are mine and mine alone, if you find something that is hilariously wrong please tell me in the comments, I want to laugh too. Also, Hiro and Tadashi are already in a relationship in this story, and if it wasn't obvious enough, Tadashi never died. Besides, that's what happened in the movie! *Denial*

* * *

Hiro watched silently sulking as Tadashi was talking to some blonde bimbo. He refused to admit that he was jealous. She was twirling around her finger a strand of bleach died blonde hair and pretended to listen to his Nii-san talk about how he was going to change the world. He positively seethed when he heard her annoying high pitched laugh and the way she would say, "Oh Tadashi~."

He hated her. What did she have that he didn't?

Hiro sighed and stood up from the lab table. He was done watching them. He grabbed all the things and refused to growl when he saw her leaning closer to him. He and Tadashi may have a secret relationship, but that in now way ment he could talk to some stupid airhead! Especially when he was around. He left the Nerd lab and started his way home.

"Stupid Nii-san. Who the hell did he think he was? And who the hell does that Bitch think she is?" Hiro growled as he enter Lucky Cat cafe. Aunt Cass had seen him enter and gave him a smile. "Hey little genius. We're having my hot wings and some carrot cake for dinner." Hiro took off his jacket and glanced at her.

"Alright. Call me when it's dinner time then. I'll be upstairs." Aunt Cass hummed in reply, before stopping him. "Wait, where's Tadashi?" Hiro tensed and ground his teeth.

"He's at the Nerd Lab." Aunt Cass pat his shoulder and let him go as he went upstairs. He kicked his shoes off and threw himself on the bed.

No, he was not sulking, for your information. He was just tired. Simple as that.

He picked up his head for a minute when heard his Nii-san's voice before he remembered he was supposed to be mad at him. Now all he felt was insecure and he hated it.

What if Tadashi wanted to stop their relationship so he could be free and be with whoever he wanted? Incest was still illegal, so they wouldn't be able to keep at it for long. And Tadashi deserved more then what Hiro could give him. Hiro wouldn't be able to give him a family.

He stopped hithinking when he felt a hand in his hair and a dip in his bed. "Hey knucklehead. You alright?" Hiro didn't answer at first.

"Why are you with me?" Tadashi almost pulled back in shock at the question, before he saw that Hiro was completely tense. He almost looked like he was going to cry. Tadashi sighed and picked Hiro up. He carried him to his bed and pulled back the blankets. He got in with Hiro and pulled them up, holding his precious Otouto close.

"Because I'm in love with you. I'm in love with everything about you and I can't imagine myself being in love with anyone else. No one matches up to you, Hiro. He picked up Hiro's face by the chin so chocolate brown eyes could meet hazel.

"Now, my beautiful Otouto, what brought this on?" Hiro blushed and looked away for a minute. "That girl."

Tadashi chuckled and kissed Hiro's hair. "You're so precious." Hiro scrunched his nose up in annoyance. "Nii-san." He whined, pushing at him softly. Tadashi relented and held him tighter.

"I knew she was flirting with me, but you get so cute when your jealous. And I get to hold you more and call you names you deserve to be called, my beautiful little genius." Hiro's eyes widened and he punched Tadashi in the arm. "You dick!"

"Language." Tadashi lightly scolded ashe watched Hiro try to get out to his hold.

Nah. He wouldn't ever change this.


End file.
